


Eternal Summer

by Ancor



Category: Black Beauty - Anna Sewell
Genre: Gen, Ginger's pov, Introspection, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancor/pseuds/Ancor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And then they all lived happily ever after. The End. Be quiet, Anna Sewell, nobody asked you.</p></blockquote>





	Eternal Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redgear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgear/gifts).



There never could be another place in this bitter world as fine as Birtwick Manor. All the best of man and beast seem gathered here - quite likely the latter as a result of the former, for I shall never forget biting James in suspicion and receiving for my punishment a bran mash and the tenderest care I have known since I was but a filly.  
  
Many a morning I have wakened from memories of spurs gouging at my flanks to a warm stall deep in straw, John's voice bidding us a gentle good morning while my companions of the stable peered sleepy-eyed over the stall doors to whicker their own greetings.  
  
Labor hardly seems labor when it is performed at the request of such folk as make a mare arch her neck and lift her feet smartly with the sheer joy of serving them. Ah! to be asked for a thing instead of forced to it with the whip or a yank at the rein! To be praised for work well-done instead of cursed for high spirits! Even the carriage is no trial here, with my head free and a pleasant companion at my side who matches my paces so well.  
  
I shall never be as sweet-tempered or as beautiful as that dearest companion of mine but I do not particularly mind so long as we are friends; he tells me he has known almost entirely the goodness of men rather than the bad that I have known, and I believe him. Black Beauty is the finest,  most charmingly unspoiled horse I have ever met and I hope that he may never suffer a single one of the cruelties there are in the world.  
  
If we may only live out our lives here to grow old and gray like Sir Oliver, I shall bear everything gladly, and though I fear I may forget my resolution and complain from time to time, it is certain I will never shirk my duty.  
  
Let the world be as it will, only let us stay at Birtwick Manor.   

**Author's Note:**

> And then they all lived happily ever after. The End. Be quiet, Anna Sewell, nobody asked you.


End file.
